Automotive ignition wire sheathing systems that were popular in the 1950's and 1960's became so costly that they are no longer sold. Nevertheless, braided metal sheaths over ignition wires offer several advantages. They protect the wires from damage, double their heat resistance, and greatly improve their appearance; and grounded metal sheaths ensure suppression of electrical activity and elimination of radio and instrument interference.
I have discovered a simpler and less expensive way of applying and grounding braided metallic sheaths for automotive or marine ignition wires to accomplish these advantages at a lower cost. My system uses some components that are available for other purposes and accomplishes sheathing, wire organization and spacing, and electrical grounding, all with simple and inexpensive parts that the user can easily assemble and install.